


When Things Change

by Omenthia_Arc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, But only off screen, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Seeing things from a new perspective, newt scamander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omenthia_Arc/pseuds/Omenthia_Arc
Summary: Theseus Scamander is the war hero everybody knows. It isn't until an odd encounter that he realises that his brother is also a hero, in his own ways. Witness this encounter and how Theseus reacts to it.(This was written after the first film came out, so Theseus is like I imagined him then and not necessarily like he was in the second film)





	When Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
I wrote this a pretty long time ago and it has been posted on FanFiction.net for a while, but because I'm not there much anymore, I dusted it off a bit and re-posted it here. I hope you have fun with it.

Growing up, Theseus Scamander had been much. The normal one. The good student. The good son. The perfect brother. He was all that, still. Comparing himself with his younger brother, he would always stay the normal one, he guessed. He liked studying and learning new things and he would always look out for his family. But the war had changed things. He was no longer just Theseus Scamander; he was Theseus Scamander the war hero. He, himself, did not think of him like that. He did what he had to do in a war that killed hundreds of people, wizards and muggles.  
He had been an Auror for quite some time when the war started and he did his job very good, but in the war, his fellow wizards seemed to appreciate it even more. And even when he did not think of himself as a hero, he still liked the recognition. Going somewhere, being recognised and thanked for what he did…he liked that indeed. And he was getting used to it, so this one night in November came as a surprise, not only to him, but also to a few of his closest friends. Because in this night, things changed again.  
He had gone to have a few drinks with some of his old Hogwarts fellows and a colleague from work. They had chosen ‘The Leaky Cauldron’, the oldest pub in London, and one of his favourite places in the world. Its dark taproom was only lighted by a few candles and the extremely remote sunlight that came through the dusty windows. Its landlord was not there this afternoon, but his son Tom served them with the same friendly hurry his father always did.

They were drinking and laughing for a while without being disturbed. The pub was nearly empty, it was a Thursday afternoon and most people had to go to work the next morning and the few who were there, were not seeing a few Aurors for the first time. They all were war heroes and even when some of the other guests could not withstand throwing them a look now and then, none of them made an attempt to come over. Theseus was about to think that this could be the most normal night out he had since Grindelwald disappeared when an owl arrived.  
It was an ordinary enough owl, but he would have recognised this bird always and everywhere. It was the owl of his younger brother, a snow owl, the one he had saved somewhere in eastern Europe. Theseus sighed; for some reason this bird did not like him – it would take quite some effort getting his brother’s message without being bitten – and Newt knew that. But every time he tried to convince him to buy a new owl, his brother just argued that he must have done something to upset James. Meanwhile he had given up and just accepted that he had no chance against a beast, not with his brother as judge. But this time James surprised him. He held still, when he took the letter from his leg, accepted a peanut as reward and flew away…throwing his almost full glass of the table.

  
Theseus cursed and ordered a new glass, while his friends where laughing at him. ‘I swear, that owl did that on purpose’. Theseus snorted. ‘I would not be surprised if he did. That damn bird hates me,’ he answered Frank, still upset about his brother’s pet.  
As if he read his thoughts, Jeremy said, ‘I still do not understand why your brother is so fascinated by these creatures. I mean, some might be easy on the eye, but most of them are more than just dangerous. They are unpredictable. Didn’t he learn that in New York?’ Theseus rolled his eyes. ‘Apparently not,’ he said easily, ‘My brother was already back in London, just minutes away from delivering that book he was supposed to write when he saw some kind of tiny, winged something right before the entrance to the ministry. He turned on his heels and yelled some weird name to me, while hunting that thing. Five hours later I got a letter from him that he would need a few more weeks for the book. He was already in Germany by the time he wrote the letter…I mean can you believe that?’ His friends were laughing while he shook his head.  
He had never understood why first his mother and then his brother, too, were so into these animals. Well, some were quite useful, like the owls or other ones that could be used to treat injuries and diseases but the rest. All the Erumpents, Swooping Evils and Emiguises. And even when the events in New York were not entirely to blame on his brother’s…pets, they had done enough damage themselves.

  
‘Come on, Scamander, don’t think too much about it. This evening we want to have some fun. Later, we should go dancing, don’t you think? Maybe we’ll meet some young ladies, who are also easy on the eye.’ Jones laughed at his own joke and then drank the last bit of his Firewhiskey.  
The others murmured agreement and were standing up when a man that had just walked by them returned, hesitated and then said something that would change Theseus’s look on the world. Not completely, and not all at once, but it was going to start there.

  
‘I’m so sorry’ he said, with a heavy American accent. ‘I did not mean to listen in but I couldn’t help overhearing that the gentleman called you Scamander’ He wavered again, before he continued. ‘Your…I’m so sorry, you’re not by any chance Newton Scamander, are you?’  
Theseus was shocked. He had been about to say yes and prepared for the questions that normally followed. What was it like, to fight Grindelwald? Is it true that you had him already and someone else let him slip again? But now, he said nothing. He could not believe what he just heard. _Newton_ Scamander? It had never happened before that someone asked him about his brother. It was…well to be honest…it always had been the other way around.

  
‘I’m sorry…did you say Newton Scamander?’ The man stared at him as if he was not sure how to react. ‘Yes, sir. Oh…so you’re not Mr. Scamander than? Mister Newton Scamander, I mean?’ They still all stared at him. Not only Theseus, but his friends. They had heard quite some stories about the little brother of their friend and in all of them he seemed to get in some serious trouble. But this man in front of them did not sound like he was angry or disappointed in Newt. Instead he sounded like he was eager to meet him, like Newt was some legend he had heard of and he could not believe that he actually met the man behind the tales.

  
Since Theseus made no attempt on answering the man, Jones did. ‘I don’t know, what you heard of Newt Scamander, but this is not him.’ Disappointment flooded the face of the stranger. ‘This is Mister Theseus Scamander. He is the older brother of the Gentleman you just referred to. I’m sure you...well you meant to meet him. He is, after all, a war hero.’  
‘Jones! Please don’t, I told you I don’t like to be referred to as a…’ The man stared at him in amazement, and before he could finish chiding his friend, he interrupted.  
‘You’re Mister Theseus Scamander? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were related. You must be quite proud of your younger brother, and now – after the events in New York – everyone will know why. After all, he saved not only hundreds of lives but also protected the whole wizarding society. Without him, we would be revealed right now and probably in war with the No-Magjs. I’d like to ask you to send him my thanks.’ When none of them said anymore, he made a funny little move, half wave, half bow…and left.

That night, Theseus didn’t go dancing with the rest of his friends. He went home and sat by the fire for the rest of the night. When the sun came out, he stood up, went to his office and started writing a letter.

  
_Dear brother,_  
_ Tonight, I had an encounter with an American wizard, that changed my view on many things…_

It was already midday when he finally finished the letter with the following words:

  
_So, I guess what I am trying to say is that after all the things in Manhattan, I finally understand better why you are so fond of these animals. I still cannot promise to understand all of your doing completely and I still think you are insane in some of the cases, but I can promise you this. Whenever you will see yourself in need of help to protect one of these creatures in the future, you can count on me. I will do my very best to protect anything you say is worth protecting, because finally I’ve realised that you have a unique way of seeing the world. A kind, maybe a little naive way – but also a way, one might admire._  
_ One last thing. I should have said this years ago and I regret never saying it, but I will do now. I am and always will be proud that you are my brother, not just because of the things you did in New York, but because you are a unique man, from whom the world will hear many great things. I just hope that you can forgive me my behaviour in the previous years._  
_ Love,  
T__heseus._

Only a few days later he received another letter from his brother. In it were just a handfull of words. Newt thanked him for his words and assured him that he held no grouch against him. Theseus, staring at the words in front of him, thought that this could be the start of a great new friendship with his brother. Something he should have done years ago. Then he saw the post scriptum, hidden at the very end of the page.

  
_P.S. There is indeed something you could help me with. I might or might not have been forced to steal a unicorn to save it. Her abductor wanted to cut her horn of. However, I’m in hiding right now and it would mean a great deal to me, if you could help me getting her out of the city._

  
Theseus sighed. How did his brother always get in this kind of situation so quickly? And why would he not just apparate or something like that? He looked again at the letter.

  
_P.P.S. the kidnapper could or could not own this city in some way and he might have put bans on the borders that stop people from leaving by magic._

  
Theseus cursed. “I am going to kill him.” But while he was far away from joking, he couldn’t stop smiling. It was just so typically Newt. He threw the letter on his desk and went to save his brother out of a ridiculously dangerous and odd situation.

  
Again.


End file.
